Asgardian Punishment
by Zingoalla
Summary: Post Avengers. What happens on Asgard when Loki gets back and who is the mysterious girl suddenly throwing daggers at Thor? I want to explore Thor and Loki's brotherhood. Also Loki/OC and Thor/Jane.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my first fanfiction =) This was an Idea I had at the train and the idea is to explore Loki and Thor, more than they did in the Avengers. I've not read any of the comics so this is purely based on the movies. Also English isn't my first language so there might be some errors because of that but enjoy!**

**And I don't own anything, as everyone else ^^**

Heimdall was watching as the two brothers arrived on the platform that been built where the Bifrost once stood. The brothers were doing nothing but watch eachother. He flicked his fingers and the guards standing behind him walked towards Loki and surrounded him. The brothers broke eye contact and Loki started walking towards Heimdall, silently but with a grin on his face. He met Thor's eyes; he saw worry flicker in them before Thor passed him with a fake smile.

Something bothered Thor but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it the fact that a few punches from the Hulk made him come with him in peace or the fact that h… suddenly purple and brown chaos whirled past him. He saw something fly through the air past him and he instinctively ducked, catching one of them as they passed by. He looked at it, a silver dagger. He looked up in the direction the dagger hade been throwned from and saw a brown long haired, reasonably tall girl in a pale purple dress. Maybe girl was wrong, on the verge of becoming a woman or… she seemed to change her age every minute. She threw another dagger towards him, but this time he was to busy looking at her face to react. But something stopped it before it reached his face. He looked up and saw Loki looking at the girl, one hand holding the dagger. Wasn't he bound?

Loki flicked his wrist and the metal gag around his mouth disappeared.

"Lei, that is enough," he said calmly as he appeared suddenly by her side. He took her wrist and made her drop the dagger she was holding. "It's over."

"But Loki, you could take them out, what are you doing, why are you hold…"

"Sssssh," he said with a grin and winked at her. She seemed to get the hint and looked down. Loki walked back to Thor who was watching him closely.

"I think this was how you wanted me?" he sad and flicked his wrist so both the mouth gag and the rope around his hands were back. He caught Thor a glance and grinned behind the mask. He started walking again with the guards now covering him even closer. He watched as Lei followed the group carefully.

The throne room of Asgard was as grand as he remembered it, mind he hadn't been gone that long but he always missed his home. Thor looked at Sif and the warriors three standing in the corner and he smiled at them. They waved back, their usual happy selves. He looked up against the throne where is father was sitting with his mother next to him both looking intently upon Loki. His mother walked toward his brother as she waved the guards away. She took the mask off him and said:

"My child, I thought you were dead. Words cannot describe how happy I am to see you." Loki tilted his head and looked at the woman that he still thought of as mother in his mind. He did not expect this, he did not expect her to be in a rage, but a scolding, even a refusal to see him would not surprise him. But this? He did not know how to respond to this. Frigga takes his hands and Loki looks down on them. She smiles at him then turns away facing Odin, still holding Loki's right hand.

"So I guess it's time for my Asgardian punishment now?" He looks up at Odin who sighs and closes his eyes and for a second you can see his true age, but soon the moments is gone and Odin looks at Loki with pleading eyes.

"Why are you doing this Loki? Why would you pretend to be dead, why do you attack earth? I just want to help you Loki, you are my son and I love you." Still not what Loki was expecting, maybe it's time for a change of tactics?

"I think you should take me to my cells now brother." Loki turns and cathes Lei's eyes before he walks out of the room.

**Soooo? What you think? Please review, I'd love constructive criticism! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is a bit shorter but still =)**

**Thank you to those who put this as favourite and Story alert, that really made very happy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl writing fanfiction in the night, do I own anything? No.**

"So what is your plan?" The pale purple dress waved around her feet, hiding the warrior self Loki knew was under there. She had been standing outside his cell for an hour now, watching and waiting, but for once he won the battle of patience.

"Because I know what you are capable of, I've seen it first hand and you could have killed that ridiculous group of humans."

"Not everything ends with someone's death, Lei"

"It should, the only clean ending you'll ever get." He smiled, oh he had missed her. "So, plan, spill it"

"You know my motive from the beginning, it hasn't changed, I just wanted them to get to know me before I put what we talked about in action."

Lei opened her mouth then closed it again.

"Are you sure about this Loki? Are you going to take that risk?"

"What else am I supposed to do?

"What happened? How did you survive that fall, you shouldn't have." Loki looked up, Odin was towering over him, not outside the cell but just before his feet. Loki looked around him, no the cell door was still closed, he shouldn't have expected anything else. They didn't trust him and why should they, he scoffed, after all he'd done. Guess he was the one to blame. _Oh shut up Loki_ he thought and looked back upon Odin.

"The Bifrost created a black hole when it fell, which I just happened to be sucked into, it brought me to worlds you can only dream of, and with a little help I set up a communication system which makes it possible for travel between their world and Asgard." He smiled at the confused wrinkle that formed in Odin's face.

"So why did you need the tesseract?" Grinning widely, that why he usually does when he's up to mischief Loki says:

"How about some lunch? I do believe I'd like some beef today." Odin eyed him, trying to get an ounce more information out of him but Loki was a wall, and he knew that.

"I'll get you your lunch"

"That's most kind of you sir"

Another visitor, more than he'd expect from his first day. But then again things didn't turn out the way he thought in Asgard. Luckily he never had a problem with improvising. This time it was his moth… no, not anymore. She had come anyway, standing calmly, looking at him with her kind eyes.

"I know why you've done all of this, Loki. I'm your mother, I know you. I just… I just wish you'd stop and come home to those who love you. And I know that as soon as you get out of here you will start another plan, but Loki that isn't the way. You're clever, you know that, so why are you still going? What will change?"

"It's not about the petty goal of becoming Thor's equal or even the throne of Asgard"

"Yes it is, you just don't know how to stop now. But Loki we can help you, it's not gone to far, not yet, we can stop all of this."

"Get out" Loki said in a dark menacing voice, looking down on the floor.

"Loki…" Loki stood up fast striding towards the bars the separated him from Frigga.

"Get out now, woman or I will kill you" Frigga looked him sadly in eye and walked towards the exit. She stopped when she reached the door.

"I'm always here for you, whatever you've done."

**So please review! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I don't have much to say but more thank you's to all the ones who's favorited and story alerted and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Own anything? Hahaha... haha... good one.  
**

* * *

"Rrrrrrrrrrriiiing, Rrrring"

What? What was this sound that awoke him from his slumber?

"RRRRRIIIIIIINNNGG"

There it was again, stronger this time.

"RRRIIIIINNGG"

He looked around the room and saw the earth piece of technology he'd gotten from Tony vibrate on the table. He walked over to it picked it up and stared at it. It had stopped ringing and the vibrating had stopped.

"RRRRRIIIINGGG"

He nearly dropped the thing before remembering what Tony said, "When it makes a noise press the green button", he pressed the button and heard a voice far off, so he put the device closer to his hear.

"HOW DARE YOU? How dare you Thor, you came down to earth you met Erik and you thought I wouldn't find out?"

It was Jane's voice, was it some sort of recording or should he answer?

"I'm waiting for an answer here!"

"No I didn't think…"  
"So you just ignored me then, is that it? You think just because you're some sort of God, superhero or whatever you can treat me however you like? I spent months looking for you, you promised you would come back and… for once… for once I actually believed it."

She would never admit that she was crying, but Thor could notice the difference in her voice when she said those last few words.

"Jane, Jane I'm sorry. It just wasn't the best time and I would have come back to you right away if I could, but our transport disappeared. My father sent me to earth, but he had to use a lot of power because of that, I could only be gone so long. But now that we have the Tessaract I think we can set up a new communication system to earth. Until it's ready I can talk to you here Jane, over this device."

"Yes, yes, I knew there was a reason I just…"

"Jane?"

"Yea."

"He didn't touch you?"

"Who?"

"Loki, he said he would hurt you, I couldn't take that risk, there…there's no logic to what Loki does. I thought he was dead so I was calm because I thought you were safe, but then he came back and I was so worried… you are alright aren't you Jane?"

"He hasn't been here Thor, I'm fine. Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." He chuckled a bit, relieved not only because she was okay but also just because he could hear her voice. It was soothing, after everything the past week that really was exactly what he needed.

"So how you've been? Tell me everything."

"Oh I finally found my proof and…"

He'd been in the cage for almost a week now, not really being alone. The whole of Asgard seemed to be queuing up outside for a look at him. Or for most of them a speech of how he was an adorable little boy, a troubled boy but still a fantastic boy and now he was a shame for all of Asgard. But there were those who gave him praise, standing up to the authorities. Haha, authorities. He just hoped they would leave him alone. But Odin probably knew him to well for that. He was still waiting, there were one person yet to see him, when he did he would finally get on with his plan. He would finally get out of here.

"Love you, bye"

"Bye" Thor answered and pressed the red button as he had been instructed, he looked at the numbers in the corner of the screen 4:20:37, was that the time that they spoke? He looked up, yes it was dark outside already, the days in Asgard this time of year were short. The worry Odin felt about Loki for the moment didn't make it any better.

He looked out of his window and over the realm he loved so much. A single snowflake fell across the sky. It was a bit early for snow, but he wasn't surprised. He sighed, he couldn't put it off much longer, but even the snow interested him more at the moment than the thought of talking to his brother.

"Finally," Loki mumbled as he rose and walked towards the bars where Thor stood and watched him.

"It saddens me to see you here brother."

"Well in that case, you might as well let me out." Loki said with a grin.

"I guess you know why I'm here."

"Reasoning, how I'm better than…"

"I'm here to ask you a very simple question, why?" The grin still lingered on Loki's face but Thor could see a glimpse of rage in his eyes when he got interrupted. But Loki's discipline was good and he soon regained his calm eyes.

"Oh but I've told you that brother" He spat out the word "brother" as if it was poison. "I only ever wanted to be your equal, you drove me to this."

"But what's your motive now, why did you want to take over earth?"

"Hahaha, you actually think it was because I wanted revenge or something petty like that? I'm the god of mischief, I do what I want. I had an army so I invaded earth. It's easy as that."

He looked Thor deep in the eyes, put his hand up and snapped his fingers.

"Now, if you'll excuse me."

A white light was now surrounding him and Loki started to laugh, a manic crazy laugh. And then he was gone and the cell was dead silent.


End file.
